The Lonely Girl
by xXindigoraindropsXx
Summary: Making true friends is never easy, but for Laura, it's impossible. When she begins to act like herself, she notices that others drift away from her.Sometimes, you need to wish upon a star beacuse any other way will not make it come true. Note: No romance between any OCs and the Hetalia characters. This is OCxOC


**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please rate and review! I know this story is in hetalia, but the main character WILL NOT fall in love with any of the hetalia characters. I haven't really seen any stories like this so I thought I'd start one. However, they are very important to the plot and help move it along. **

"Valerie, wake up!" I hear a voice and roll to my side and squish the pillow over my ears. My nine year old little brother, Alfred, rips the covers off and snatches the pillow from my hands.

"You said you'd take me to the festival after school today, get up." He proceeds to shake me until my other brother and Alfred's twin, Mathew, comes in to drag him away. _So much for a calm morning. _I sigh and sit up. Sunlight began streaming in through the windows. I smile as I peer through the blinds. _At least I have the festival to look forward to at the end of the day, and a stomach ache from all the junk food, but I'll ignore that detail for now._ I pull on a white, lacey, and sleeveless button down blouse, a blue hoodie, and dark blue capris.

After changing, I charge down the stairs to where my brothers were eating. Both of them are twins. They have light blonde hair and blue eyes. But, they couldn't act any more different. Alfred is the boldest and most energetic little kid that you'd ever meet. Bet ten bucks he'll get arrested for some crazy stunt that he and his friends would try to pull off. My other brother, Matthew, but I call him Matt (or in Al's case, Mattie) because Matthew is too much of a mouthful, is shy and quiet. You'd barely think he'd exist if it wasn't for looking like his loudmouth brother.

Compared to them, I look completely different. Well, you got me on that one. I'm mixed (Asian and white, thank you very much). My dad had his job transferred to the other half of the country, but I didn't want to leave. I was lucky enough to convince them to let me stay, and Al and Matt's older brother, Arthur was nice enough to let me stay with them (in exchange for taking care of Al and Matt).

I scarf down some toast (while inconspicuously dumping Arthur's scones in the trash), slip on my black converse, and bolt out the door, with Al and Matt in close pursuit. We speed walk down the sidewalk until we reach Matt and Al's elementary school.

"Remember to bring enough money to buy me hamburgers and ice cream, or I'll make sure that you'll taste Artie's cooking." Al calls out to me as he dashes into the school, with Matt scurrying behind him. I jog towards my school, Central High, when I nearly crash into a group of teenagers going in the other direction.

Arrgh, it's those annoying teenagers from Creektown High, some fancy private school. Our schools are close to each other and I could go on a lot more about other boring details between our school's rivalries. Whatever. I could care less. "If that's not the reason, then why do you still hate them?" you may ask. Comment one: I don't necessarily hate them, per say. Hate is a strong word. Comment two: You will not judge me for my answer.

I tend to be a teeny bit judgmental…. Okay, I'll be honest, a whole lot judgmental and kind of prejudiced. I tend to categorize people into cliques before I even meet them by what clothes they're wearing, the people they hang out with, their looks, and a whole lot of other crap. I know, it's a pretty bad habit and I wish I could stop and blah, blah, blah… But I do believe that it's true, most of the time. Back to Creektown High. Most of the people that go there are preps and jocks; two groups that are on my AVOID AT ALL COSTS NECESSARY list. Why are preps and jocks on the list? That is none of your business, but I'll just say that they have, um, "slighted" me in the past. Back to the present, the group who just walked by were preps.

I quickly mutter an apology and sprit in the other direction until my school comes into view. I start to slow down to a walk when someone yells my name really loudly from behind.

"HI, VALERIE!" I shriek and jump ten feet into the air. Words to the Wise: Do. Not. Startle. Me. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Laura is my middle name/ nickname. Only close friends and family call me that. Others call me by my first name, Valerie. Make note of that.

My friend, Paul, laughs. "I got you good, Valerie. Are you going to the festival tonight?"

"Duh," I reply, "who's going?"

"Kevin, AJ, Jenny, Steve, Marisa, Alan, and, of course, me."

"Can't wait."

"Me too." There was an awkward pause. I wrack my brain for another topic to talk about when the bell rings. "Gotta go, I'll see you later." I dash off.

[Time skip presented by: Misfortune Insurance – Good luck, sucker]

I plop down on the living room couch. School was … okay, I guess. I did great on the grade aspect (98 on chem. quiz). The social part… needs more work. Whatever, at least I can relax at home until it's time to take Matt and Al to the festival. Al slams the door open. Or not.

He's unusually silent as he enters the kitchen to fix himself a PB&J sandwich. Al spreads peanut butter on the bread first. Okay, I know something's up. Al hasn't been this quiet since Arthur packed him his home cooked stew and tea for lunch, and he always spreads jelly first.

"Al, what's wrong? Who do I have to have my uncle Lee get rid of this time? He's in the yakuza, you know." A small smile creeps up his face.

"Really, Laura?"

"I'll just have a talk with them instead."

"Some big mean boys took my baseball bat that you gave me." I frown and am about to stomp off to the big field where Al plays at when Matt walks in, his hair dripping wet.

"Bullies again?"

"Same ones that took Al's bat," he whispers. I glance at the clock. 5:30. I'm supposed to meet my friends at 6. Just enough time. I grab my purse, stuff in some money, my cell phone, a small vile halfway filled with origami stars, and origami paper (hey, I get bored sometimes). We're about to leave when Arthur hands me an umbrella.

"It might rain. Keep this with you." I oblige and grip the handle. Matt, Al, and I speed off towards the field.


End file.
